heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Betrayals/Gallery
Gallery Images Hans betraying Anna revealing his true colors.png|Anna being betrayed by Hans, who reveals he never loved her, he was just manipulating her for the throne, and locks her in the room to freeze to death. Milo betrayed by Rourke.jpg|Milo Thatch being betrayed by Rourke, who reveals he planned to steal the Heart of Atlantis from the very beginning. Kovu betrays Zira.jpg|Kovu betrays Zira and Outsiders, because he didn't kill Simba and allowed him to escape. Diego facing Soto.jpg|Diego betrays Soto and the pack to protect Manny. Darth Vader standing up to Emperor Palpatine.png|Anakin Skywalker betrays Emperor Palpatine to save his son. Karai Betrays Tiger Claw to save Turtles.png|Karai betrays Tiger Claw to save the turtles. Cassandra betraying Rapunzel and Flynn.jpg|Rapunzel and Flynn betrayed by Cassanda, who take away Moonstone from her and declares that she is fulfilling her own destiny. Discord_holding_the_medallion_S4E26.png|Discord betrayed by Tirek after he helped him to grow strong by stealing magic of Ponies and then he was also get devoid of magic by malevolent centaur. Mane 6 feels betrayed.jpg|The Mane 6 and Spike feel betrayed by Capper who they think he was going to going to sell them Tempest betrayed by Storm King.png|Tempest Shadow betrayed by the Storm King who lied about restoring her horn and was only using her. Mike arguing with Sully.jpg|Mike and Sulley are betrayed by Mr. Waternoose, who banishes them to the human world, after the latter reveals he is also in on Randall's plot. Iago no longer works for Jafar.jpg|Iago feels betrayed by Jafar for now stay with Aladdin and his friends forever. Kaelthas betrayed by Garithos.png|Kael'thas betrayed by Garithos after he find out, that Naga helped Blood Elves. Shrek feels betrayed.jpg|Shrek feels betrayed by Fairy Godmother that she revealing herself and saying to him that ogres don't live happily ever after. Fiona and friends betrayed by Punzie.jpg|Princess Fiona, her princess friends, and Queen Lillian gets betrayed by Rapunzel who reveals herself as Charming's new girlfriend who is working for him now. Dogs betrays Steele.jpg|Dixie, Sylvie and the other dogs of Nome betraying Steele upon discovering his true nature when Balto and his team return with the medicine. Robocop_gets_betrayed_by_Lt._Hedgecock.jpg|Robocop being betrayed by Lt. Hedgecock to follow Dick Jones' orders to destroy him. Percy being betrayed by Diesel 10.png|Percy being betrayed by Diesel 10 who invades the SteamWorks. Tad & Sara realizing Max Mordon's betrayal.png|Tad Stones and Sara Lavrof being betrayed by Max Mordon who reveals himself to be a mercenary after the Idol of Immortality. Han Chewie and Leia betrayed by Lando.jpg|Han Solo, Princess Leia and Chewbacca betrayed by Lando Calrissian, who sells them out to Darth Vader. Cale & Akima betrayed by Korso and Preed.jpg|Cale Tucker and Akima Kunimoto being betrayed by Korso and Preed, who reveal themselves to be working for the Drej. Wild-kratts-creature-christmas-tied-up.png|The Wild Kratts being betrayed by the villains. Cyberwarp vs Galvatronus.png|Cyberwarp betrays Galvatronus to allow Ultra Bee to save all of Cybertron. Herbert is betrayed.jpg|Herbert the Warthog is betrayed by Victor the Crocodile, into making a humongous watermelon to destroy the waterhole. Racoon revealing his true nature to Surly.jpg|Surly being betrayed by Raccoon who reveals that he intends to sabotage the nut heist from succeeding in order to maintain his position. Kim_Possible_betrayed_by_Eric.png|Kim Possible was betrayed by her former boyfriend Eric who reveals that he was working with Dr. Drakkin and he's a Synthodrones Dijon betrays Scrooge and family.png|Scrooge McDuck and the gang being betrayed by Dijon the thief who works for Merlock the magician who wants the Treasure of Collie Baba. GravesFrostVillainReveal.png|James Bond being betrayed by Miranda Frost after Frost reveals that she actually betrayed him and is working for Gustav Graves. Naboo forces betrayed by Borvo.png|The Naboo Royal forces were betrayed by Borvo the Hutt who killed Captain Kael and now plans to sell the rescued prisoners into slavery. X1080-h-T.jpg|Senketsu being betrayed by Ryūko Matoi, under Ragyō's mind control. Violet_betrays_her_father_Beegood.png|Violet betrayed her father Beegood who was become best friends with Maya instead of rivals and helps Team Poppy win in the grand final of the Honey Games and begin to breaking up with him (although it was Beegood's fault for lied about who told Team Tropolis to cheat in the games). Crawley_betrays_Buzzlina.png|Crawley betrays Buzzlina, because she lied to the bees about more rules in the hive, blame the hornets for stealing the royal jelly for which they didn't do, and the Queen's death of her sickness. Adu Du betrays BoBoiBoy.jpg|Adu Du furiously betrayed BoBoiBoy after he was pressured by his mother to return to evil side. Scroop betrays Silver.jpg|Scroop betrays John Silver to kill Jim Hawkins. Batman betrayal.jpg|Batman is betrayed by Commissioner Gordon and Harvey Bullock as they believe Batman is responsible for Barbara Gordon's death (though it would later turn out to be a dream). Maya_was_acussing_by_the_meadow_friends.png|Willy and his friends were feels betrayed by Maya, when she lying to them about where she disappeared and thought making friends again even the arguing, testing their relationships. Screenshot_2018-12-23_17-03-46-107.png|Spinder and Bedford feels betrayed by Maya who leaving them behind by winning the games herself, testing their relationships. bandicam 2019-01-09 20-18-39-214.jpg|Craig betraying Sanjay after he reveals he just wearing pants asorted with snake skin into a depants competition. Lindsay betrayed by Heather.png|Lindsay has been betrayed by Heather after she used her as a slave. Mowgli is betrayed.jpg|Mowgli being betrayed by King Louie who want the red flower in order to take over the entire jungle. Anastasia Tremaine Standing up against her mother.png|Anastasia Tremaine standing up against her mother. Scamp is sad.jpg|Scamp feels guilty and really betrayed by Buster that he want to get revenge on his father Tramp. Eddy at the mercy of his Brother.png|Eddy feels betrayed by his brother that he revealing to torturing him. Tarzan betrayed by Clayton.jpg|Tarzan being betrayed by Clayton who plans to cage all the apes before locking him in the brig. Hades betrays Herc.jpg|Hades spitefully reveals to Hercules that Megara was working for him all along, crushing the now weakened Herc even more than he already is. Buck betrayed by Rico.jpg|Buck feels betrayed, upon learning that Rico is actually a mercenary who was working for Alameda Slim all along. Anastasia feels betrayed.jpg|Anastasia feels betrayed by Dimitri, after learning that he lied to her from the beginning, by using her in a con to get her grandmother's reward money after the grandmother tells Dimitri that she knows of his plot to con her. Scamp and Tramp betrayed.jpg|Tramp feels betrayed by Buster for living now with Lady instead to remain a junkyard dog. Big Bob feels betrayed by Nick.png|Big Bob Pataki was betrayed by Nick Vermicelli, believing he was Scheck's plot after he tricked him into signing an unfair contract that would give Scheck 51% ownership of his entire company in exchange for his new beeper emporium. How_could_you_sell_us_out_like_that,_you_jerk.png|The gang feels betrayed by Arnold Shortman, who is lying to his friends about knowing the way to the Corazon and not mentioning about the Green-Eye People caused by Lasombra, testing their relationship. Lewis_betrayed_by_Hedgecock.jpg|Officer Anne Lewis being betrayed by her former friend Lt. Hedgecock who want to follow Dick Jones' orders to destroy her partner Robocop and ordering his SWAT team to kill her and she narrowly escapes from them with Robocop. Kaplan,_Manson_and_Ramirez_tried_to_stop_Hedgecock.jpg|Robocop's companions Kaplan, Manson and Ramirez being betrayed by Lt. Hedgecock who want to follow Dick Jones' orders to destroy Robocop, and they were unable to prevent him. Mina Standing up to Trina.png|Mina Beff standing up to Trina Riffin. Sentinel betrays Autobots.jpg|Sentinel Prime betrays the Autobots, revealing that he made a deal with Megatron to revitalize their home planet of Cybertron, and strikes Ironhide with Cosmic Rust. Judy and Nick betrayed by Dawn.png|Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde were betrayed by Bellwether, who reveals she planned to turn predators into savage and framed Mayor Lionheart. Miguel betrayed by Ernesto.jpg|Miguel is also betrayed by Ernesto, when the latter hands Miguel to his security guards. OTP3 (14).png|Ben Tennyson being betrayed by Vil who extracts Gax from the Omnitrix to make himself younger while revealing himself to be the alien warlord Vilgax. Wanda and Pietro betrayed by Ultron.jpg|Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch being betrayed by Ultron, who intends to destroy the world instead of just the Avengers. SkekOk taunting Brea.jpg|SkekOk locking up and taunting his former admirer Princess Brea for understanding the Skeksis' true nature too late when she's captured by SkekMal Videos LOTR The Fellowship of the Ring - Saruman the White Anastasia - "You Used Me" English (Subs) (BluRay HD)|Anastasia feels betrayed by Dimitri, after learning that he lied to her from the beginning, by using her in a con to get her grandmother's reward money after the grandmother tells Dimitri who he really is. Monsters Inc Sulley and Mike get banished|Mike and Sulley are betrayed by Mr. Waternoose, who banishes them to the human world, after the latter reveals he is also in on Randall's plot. Coco - Hector's Passing|Hector and Miguel are both betrayed by Ernesto de la Cruz, who reveals he murdered Hector just to steal his guitar and songs to achieve fame. The Storm King Betrays Tempest My Little Pony The Movie Full HD|Tempest Shadow betrayed by the Storm King who lied about restoring her horn and was only using her. Shrek The Third Captured By Prince Charming Scene|Princess Fiona, her princess friends, and her mother Queen Lillian was betrayed by Rapunzel who is actually Charming's new girlfriend who is working for him now. Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure - Cassandra's Betrayal (Clip)|Rapunzel and Eugene gets betrayed by Cassanda, who take away Moonstone from her and declares that she is fulfilling her own destiny. Keira Knightley as The Sugar Plum Fairy in "The Nutcracker and the Four Realms" Category:Galleries